¿Te atreves 16: Un bebé cambia la vida por completo cuando no es
by vivaelanime
Summary: La consecuencia de una noche de borrachera cambia la vida.


¿Te atreves?#16: Un bebé cambia la vida por completo cuando no es buscado o esperado.

Pareja: Sirius x Severus

Fandom: Harry potter

Resumen: La consecuencia de una noche de borrachera cambia la vida.

Link de convocatoria:  t174-1-aniversario-retos

Notas de la autora:

Este drabble es para los retos del foro

Espero que les guste como lo hice, pues los drabbles no son lo que mejor se me da.

Sirius y sus amigos estaban junto al lago relajándose, cuando dos de las serpientes que más odiaban se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Oh! miren dos lindas serpientes se acercan a los leones –dijo burlón Potter.

-¡Cállate Potter! no queremos nada contigo, Black necesitamos hablar contigo –dijo Riddle mirando fijamente al nombrado.

-¿Qué quieres Riddle? –Preguntó levantándose desafiante con superioridad y una cara de burla que se le quitaría enseguida.

-¿Has hablado con Severus? –Preguntó Lucius serio.

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar yo con Snivellus? –Preguntó mientras se burlaba.

Las dos serpientes se miraron el uno al otro para luego negar con la cabeza y encoger los hombros derrotados.

-Lamentamos que tengamos que ser nosotros quienes te den esta noticia Black –dijo Tom- pero Severus esta embarazado de ti –dijo esto señalándole a él con el dedo, dejando a los leones petrificados.

-Estás de guasa, ¿no? –dijo Remus mientras se levantaba para unirse a su amigo.

-Puede que nos guste gastar bromas Lupin, pero de este calibre no es nuestro estilo –dijo Lucius.

-Pero para que Snape estuviera embarazado de Sirius tendrían que haberse acostado juntos y no lo han hecho ¿verdad? –Preguntó James mirando a su amigo que estaba poniéndose pálido.- ¿Verdad, Sirius?

-Lo siento James, pero si nos acostamos, fue el día de la fiesta de Navidad estábamos demasiado borrachos los dos y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, quedó claro que todo fue por culpa del alcohol y no ha pasado nada más –explicó Sirius a sus amigos, se giró a los slytherins y preguntó- ¿Dónde esta Snape?

-Severus se encuentra en el despacho del director pidiendo un día libre de clases para ir a San Mungo para abortar –dijo Tom.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Gritó el gryffindor- Pero no puede hacer eso, ni siquiera me ha consultado, también es mi hijo –dijo exaltado.

-Por eso hemos venido, Severus es muy cabezón. Le dijimos que te lo dijera pero se negó, así que si sientes algo por nuestro amigo o por tu futuro hijo, te sugiero que corras Black –dijo Lucius.

Y no hizo falta repetirlo dos veces para que Sirius empezara a correr en dirección a la oficina del director.

Mientras tanto Severus salía de la oficina del director con un justificante que le libraría de clases durante un día entero para que pudiera ir a San Mungo a realizar el aborto, y aunque eso era lo que quería desde un principio, tenía unas inexplicables ganas de romper el papel y no deshacerse de la criatura.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la torre de Astronomía, que a esa hora estaría totalmente vacía, por lo que podría pensar en paz. El camino se le hizo más largo de lo normal porque iba metido en sus pensamientos, y por eso no se dio cuenta que le seguían desde que salió del despacho del director.

No era otro el que le seguía sino Sirius Black quien se ocupaba de que nadie se acercara a un distraído Snape que caminaba sin darse cuenta de nada, y sin ver por donde iba. Lo que a Sirius le hacía gracia, el perfecto Slythering con tanta torpeza, pero por otra parte sabía porque actuaba así y le preocupaba.

En el momento que entró en la habitación más alta de la torre se sorprendió de encontrar a Sirius Black de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la puerta para evitar que saliera.

-Severus, tenemos que hablar –dijo serio el Gryffindor.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Black, y no me llames por mi nombre –dijo indiferente el moreno.

-Pues yo pienso que sí, algo referente a una criatura no nacida –dijo mientras se acercaba al moreno y ponía su mano en el estomago plano del otro.

-No sé como te has enterado de esto, bueno si sé seguro Tom y Lucius te fueron con el chisme; pero ya no importa ya tengo el justificante del director para ir cuando quiera a San Mungo –dijo Snape señalando el justificante que llevaba en su mano derecha y que estaba todo arrugado.

-Me parece que no estás tan convencido como quieres aparentar sobre esto, Severus –dijo Sirius acorralando al moreno contra la pared sin hacerle daño.

-No digas tonterías, Black –dijo el moreno mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar la profunda mirada del ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no quieres tener al bebé, Severus? –Preguntó tiernamente a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No le podría cuidar, no tengo dinero y tampoco un buen hogar –dijo tristemente Severus.

-Me lo hubieras dicho, le podemos cuidar entre los dos y no tienes que abortar.

-Pero tú no quieres tener un hijo conmigo.

-¿Me has preguntado Severus? Si no es por que tus amigos han venido a decírmelo no me hubiera enterado, ¿acaso no pensabas dejarme opinar?

-Tenía miedo de que te negaras –dijo en un susurro el moreno y con indicio de lágrimas en los ojos.

Sirius no supo que contestar a eso por lo que simplemente abrazó al moreno susurrándole palabras de consuelo, sobre que estarían bien los dos y solucionarían las cosas sobre el bebé.

"_Este bebé nos ha cambiado la vida"_ pensaron los dos a la vez.


End file.
